


sun still rises (even through the pain)

by Shenanigans



Category: DCU (Comics), Outsiders (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: M/M, domestic angst, no beta we die like robins, small sad little thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25448203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shenanigans/pseuds/Shenanigans
Summary: Roy is going to buy some damn curtains.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Roy Harper
Comments: 7
Kudos: 50





	sun still rises (even through the pain)

Roy pretends that they aren’t both awake. He pretends so that they don’t have to move, don’t have to make the careful noises of a mistake. He pretends so that he can have this for ten seconds longer.

Dick is turned away from him, sprawled face first into the mattress with a pillow’s edge poking up over the tangle of sheets. He’s broad and golden, a small shadow from the peak of his shoulder-blade dusting towards his spine. His black hair is caught in wild waves, mussed on one side and curling delicately behind his ear. There’s a bruise blooming lower, just to the right of a kidney shot. Roy can count scars more easily than the scattered dark moles. They’re pretending to be asleep in Roy’s shitty apartment. He hadn’t finished moving in, the boxes acting as a dresser and the mattress on the floor. He hadn’t needed fitted sheets or fitted curtains.

He’s grateful now as the morning light paints Dick in soft honey colored tones like it loves him.

Roy would be jealous if he didn’t know how easy it was to fall.

Dick is turned away and Roy wants to roll to him, roll into his shoulder and spread a wide hand over his hip and smear his name against the taste of last night’s sweat on his skin. Roy has always wanted the things that hurt him.

He sighs and gives up, gives in to hurting himself and reaches to trace one finger down the line of Dick’s spine. There’s a soft hum and that smile, that fucking smile that slips out of sleep to curl quiet into Dick’s face. He doesn’t even have to see it, can tell it’s there in the way his whole body shivered once into a languid catlike motion, fingers stretching out- always reaching, always performing. Dick rubs his face in the sheets and huffs, flicking his body out like he’s setting a sheet onto the mattress.

“Mornin’.” Roy means _stay _.__

__“Hey.” Dick doesn’t turn his face to him and that’s the answer. Roy isn’t so young as to hope anymore. This is them, a parenthetical aside in the middle of Dick’s love. (Enough, it’s enough.)_ _

__The first time had been shocking, electric and full of a violent sort of need. The second time had matched the first, leaving them chipped and a little confused. Then it settled into something practical- a hand, a touch, a kiss, a need._ _

__It wasn’t permanent. I couldn’t be. They were close, but they didn’t fit._ _

__But mornings like this with Dick’s kisses still lingering on his jaw, the feel of his fingers urgent in his hair, and the sun loving him as helplessly as anyone else, Roy wished. Roy wished that he wasn’t so broken, wasn’t so fucked up in a way that didn’t quite catch._ _

__He would fantasize that Dick would roll onto his back and smile up at him, blinding. He would let himself believe that maybe he could reach down and find the center of him, touch just right, be just right._ _

__“You got cereal?” Dick asked, pushing up on straight arms and twisting into a shivering stretch. Dick yawned, wide and casual and got out of bed._ _

__“Yeah. You know where it is, man.”_ _

__Roy was going to buy curtains._ _

**Author's Note:**

> I would apologize but I hurt myself first, lol. Comments are loved like fresh clean sheets and wriggled in happily.


End file.
